Model My Ass!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Naruto is kind of a bad guy at his previous school. So, his brother change his school for the sake of his future. He missed his classes for a whole week on purpose. Sasuke is a model and everybody in his school knows who he is. Sasuke hates school and no one can change that. But, who knows that there's someone who can make his school's life more exciting than before?


**This story is just a fiction that made by my wild imagination. The original owner of the characters that I'm being used in this story is Masashi Kishimoto. This is a Rate M story which contain smut, Yaoi scenes, harsh words, and else. Please enjoy and I'm gonna accept all kind of criticisms since this language is not my native language. Thank you.**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki**

**Model My Ass!**

.

.

The sun shone brightly in the east. The sunlight broke through the glass of a big window in a big-luxurious room strongly. The room looked so gloomy since its walls were painted in grey and dark blue. A guy with dark hair was lying down on a king size bed that placed at the corner of the room. His obsidian eyes eyed his room with dull face. He looked so exhausted and still so sleepy. He tried to move his body and sat himself on his bad. A pair of palm covered his tired yet handsome face. He tried to shoo away the pain in his head. His pale skin looked paler than before—made him looks like a dead man. He sighed and stood up from his king size bed lazily. He grabbed a towel that hung on his chair that placed in front of a small table that full of his school books. He walked slowly to a big bathroom and opened the door harshly.

Sasuke is that guy name who was showering in a bathroom. He was confused for a second before he let out a heavy sigh and continued to wash his body. After he spent his time for showering, he walked out from that bathroom and closed the door behind him quietly. He pulled out his school uniform from his drawer and dressed quickly. He looked at a big wall clock that hung above his mirror. "Fifteen minutes before the school starts," he thought to himself and left his lovely room with annoyed face—Sasuke hates school and no one can change that line.

Sasuke locked his house and then left his house for school. He prefers walked to his school than rode his stupid car that always make him miss his class. He cursed to himself when his left foot ran into a bag. A fucking bag? Sasuke stared at that bag and furrowed his brows. "What kind of idiots that left a bag on a sidewalk like this?" he said to himself while eyeing that bag. He looked up when a voice from in front of him bugged his thought.

"Um sorry, can you please put your foot away from my bag?"

"Are you the owner of this bag?" that blonde-haired guy who looked at him with a big smile nodded his head at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and smirked at that guy. "So, you are the idiot that put this ugly bag? Can you put it away from my foot, it make my skin itchy." Sasuke gave the guy a sign to take his bag using his hand.

"Yah! How could you say something like that you _teme_! That was not my fault, I was fixing my shoelace and you were the one who kick my bag! Asshole!" with that, that blonde-haired guy picked his bag harshly from Sasuke feet and walked away from him. He had spitted his saliva on Sasuke before he left him completely.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times before he realized what was just happened. He gritted his teeth and smirked at that guy and smiled to himself when he noticed that that guy wore a uniform that he really knew. "See you at school, _Dobe_." He waved his hand and put it back into his pants pocket. "I'm looking forward to this special event."

.

.

Naruto, a guy with a pair of sapphire eyes was looking for a room that he needed to find. His big eyes glowed in happiness when he found the room that he's been searching for from the first time he stepped in that school. Yes, Naruto was in his school—his new school actually. He was transferred to this school a week ago, but he did not want to make his school's day come so fast, so he was missed his class for a whole week on purpose. Yes, Naruto is a bad guy behind that pretty face. "Why the fuck this door hard to opened?!" he shouted to himself when he tried to opened a door that located right in front of him.

"BRAK"

He smiled to himself when the door opened widely by a blonde-haired woman with big boobs. "Wow, you have a nice boob there," said Naruto before he felt to the floor unconscious.

Naruto started to open his eyes slowly. After Naruto got his consciousness back, he looked at a woman who sat beside him. "Oh, big bo—"

"SMACK"

"Who taught you those words little brat? I'm your principle here and I can drop you out whenever I want, you got that?" The woman with big boobs named Tsunade was looking at Naruto angrily. She tried to control her temper. "Naruto, your brother said that you are supposed to be here a week ago. Where were you at that whole week?" she asked and helped Naruto to sat on that small bad—they were at the school's clinic. Tsunade got no answer and sighed heavily at him. "You know, I don't have time to baby sit you here so I just have to send you to your class now. Come with me!" Tsunade gave her hand to Naruto to be taken but Naruto only shrugged and looked at her with stoic face.

"Jush show me the class. I can go by myself," he said like a whisper to Tsunade that only nodded her head tiredly. After Tsunade gave him the direction, Naruto walked out and left Tsunade with a frown on her face. Seemed like Tsunade did not quit understand about that kid yet. Naruto sighed and continued to look for his class. "History class? Where the fuck is it anyway?" he asked to himself while reading the board class that placed on each door of classes one by one. "Ah, here it is. Already begun?" Naruto nodded his head and knocked on that door. After almost an hour, suddenly a man with white hair opened the door. Naruto looked at him annoyed, "I'm the new student. Can I come in? I am sleepy and tired so I need a chair and a table to rest my bo—"

"BLAM"

"—dy." Naruto looked with a horror face at the door in front of him. He waited for it to be opened and now the teacher closed the door in a second? What the hell with this school. Actually the one at fault was Naruto. He knocked on that door again—this time more polite. "Sir, I'm sorry. Actually, I came here to study so please open the door." Naruto bit his lip while waiting for the teacher to open that door again. "Thank you," said Naruto when the door being opened by that teacher but the teacher told him that he should answer his question first. "Fine. What is it?"

The teacher sighed and looked at Naruto boringly. "Countries that fight for Italy and make it split into two."

"Was that even a question?" Naruto thought before said the answer to the teacher. "Austria and Spain." Naruto sighed in relieved when the teacher made a way for him to come to his class. "Thank goodness that I watched Hetalia last year." Naruto bowed to that teacher and spotted an empty seat on the corner of the class. "Near the window. Perfect." Naruto walked slowly and wanted to put his ass but a guy stopped him from doing so. "What ag—"

"Sorry, but that's my seat. Look for another empty one, idiot."

Naruto blinked his eyes and looked at that guy closely. He opened his mouth widely and tried to speak but not a single word came from his mouth.

"_Dobe_, get the fuck out of my way!" that guy hissed and yanked Naruto's hand so Naruto moved to the side forcedly. "What an idiot. You forgot how to speak, huh? Let me fix that problem." That guy leaned closer to Naruto and connected his lips to Naruto's. That act made the whole class opened their eyes widely.

Naruto blinked his eyes and realized his position. He pushed that guy back and looked at him angrily. "What the fuck did you do? You _teme _bastard!"

That guy named Sasuke was smiling at Naruto. "See, seems like I had fixed your problem brilliantly." He smirked at Naruto who posed stupidly with a horror face. "What a beautiful coincidence that we are in the same class. So, no need for me to search for your classroom. God loves me too damn much," said Sasuke before he sat himself on his chair. He looked at Naruto who looked back at him with a red face. Sasuke did not know if it were because he was angry or embarrassed with the kiss earlier. He tried to hold back a smile, seemed like Naruto is gonna make his school's life more exciting than before.

* * *

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

* * *

Naruto threw his body harshly on the ground; he then looked at the sky sadly. "I'm hungry," he said and clutched his stomach with annoyed face. He still remembered the scene at his class before. That was his first time kissing a guy, well actually he was kissed not that he wanted to kiss that bastard back anyway.

"Naruto, wanna come to us? Shika and I are gonna get some lunch at the cafeteria," said a guy with red inverted triangle on both of his cheeks. There was another guy who always looks lazy and sleepy every time stood right beside that guy who his name is Kiba. Shikamaru, the guy with lazy face only nodded at Naruto. "You must be hungry after arguing with that pale model."

"Model? Is that bastard a model? He doesn't look like one." Naruto asked Kiba when Kiba sat himself beside Naruto. He smiled at Naruto and nodded his head. Naruto seemed like in a deep thought after hearing Kiba's words. "Model my ass! He looks like a pervert guy who can be a model in a gay magazine!"

"He's indeed a gay, Naruto. Everybody in this school knows about that. Well, since you're a freshman, of course you do not know about that. You should be careful, Naruto. He doesn't know a thing called mercy you know," said Kiba while he patted Naruto on the shoulder—try to give him a little courage. Kiba then glanced at Shikamaru who did not say a single word from earlier. "Come on Naruto, look at Shika! He looks like a dead man now, hahahah."

Naruto smiled widely at both of them and nodded his head. "Yosh! Let's forget about that _teme_ and get our food!"

.

.

Sasuke smirked when he spotted his favorite human since this morning. He then poked his red-haired friend who was enjoying his food. "Gaara, do your job, oke?" the guy that he called Gaara just now only stared at him annoyed. "I know that Naruto is your cousin but you can't deny that I'm your friend."

"Since when a friend is more precious than a cousin anyway?" asked Gaara when he put his spoon down. He then drank his drink and wiped his mouth cleanly. "Kyuubi sure is going to kill me if he knew that I'm messing around with his brother," said Gaara with serious face. Gaara looked at Naruto who queued on a food stall happily with kiba and Shikamaru. "I can't. Look at his happy face, seriously Sasuke! How can you bully that innocent thing?"

Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes with annoyed face. "You become softer, Gaara. I just want to get closer to him. Bay the way is Kyuubi really that scary?" he asked and looked a little hesitant when Gaara nodded his head at him. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and looked down. He wanted Naruto so bad. Naruto looked tough yet weak at the same time. He himself doesn't understand about his mind now. "Where's Neji anyway?"

"I don't fucking know about him so do not ask me!"

Sasuke looked at Gaara confused. "But I wasn't talking to you, Gaara. I talked to Sai," Sasuke rolled his eyes when his other friend named Sai only put on a smiling face like a jerk. "Why are you so angry about Neji anyway?" asked Sasuke when Gaara played with his leftover food. Sasuke poked Gaara when the said guy didn't answer his question.

Gaara looked up and slammed his fork. "What? Neji? He just pissed me off."

"It's fun to piss you off," said Sai, the guy with black hair and black eyes. He smiled nicely at Gaara who put on an annoyed face.

"Not you too, Sai," Gaara murmured quietly and took out his phone from his pants pocket. He typed a few words on it and sent the message to someone that only Gaara knows.

Sai sighed heavily and put his hand on the table in front of him. "Well, I can't help. Neji and I are friends anyway."

"Yeah, friends not twins. So stop act like one."

Sasuke didn't care about his friends arguing since a view two tables from his place looked more interesting to watch. Naruto was eating cutely and those scars that looked like a whiskers on both of his cheeks made him cuter. Sasuke stared at Naruto closely, did not realized that Naruto already stood in front of him. "What are you doing here, _dobe_?" asked Sasuke when Naruto walked pass him uninterested. Sasuke eyed Naruto who asked the cafeteria keeper for a drink. Sasuke then looked at Gaara. "You do as I want. I don't care about Kyuubi or what. Just do it, Gaara."

Gaara who listened to the serious tone of Sasuke's voice only sighed and nodded his head. He looked at Naruto with worried. He smiled at Naruto when Naruto had gotten his drink and wanted to walk back to his original place. "I'm sorry Naruto. Please do not mad at me or tell Kyuubi about this. Oh bless Kyuubi," thought Gaara when he put his left foot to make Naruto stepped on it and fall. Gaara closed his eyes when Naruto walked toward him with happy face and …

"BRUK"

Gaara tried to open his eyes slowly and looked at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Naruto! That was not the purpose on this brilliant plan!" he thought to himself and said nothing physically. Not even a single word came from his mouth.

Sasuke in the other side was smirking like a mad man. That was not the part of the plan but Gaara made it better than his plan. Naruto supposed to fall in his embrace not with this beautiful view.

Naruto fell between Sasuke's feet with his face … right on Sasuke's crotch and his mouth … on the tip of Sasuke's clothed member.

Sasuke smirked. "Why so eager, _Dobe_? Just ask me if you wanted to suck my cock so bad? Should I bring you to the nearest restroom now, hm?" Naruto's face went red when Sasuke's words entered his ears. He tried to pull his head but Sasuke hold him tightly. "Oh my, I did not know that you are this naughty, Na-ru-to." Sasuke could feel that all eyes on both of them.

Naruto then felt a hand that tried to sneak into his uniform. His body tensed when he felt a cold hand pinched his nipple so hard. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed loudly and made Sasuke had to pull his hand and covered both of his ears. Naruto took that change to release himself from Sasuke and ran as fast as he could.

"Bad Sasu bad~~" said Sai with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke grinned at him and hissed. "Interesting. What a great body you have over there, _Dobe_."

What about Gaara? He is still in his own world.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Please just say the truth about this fic T_T I know it is kind of a bad story but I try to learn how to make a story in English so please correct me if you saw a stupid grammar spread in this fic T_T this is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic in Englis so please help me and thank you if you read this story. I love you readers!**


End file.
